Le cœur à ses raisons
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: EXO [ BaekYeol - ChanBaek ] Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Tu as mon cœur, et ma raison s'est envolée depuis bien longtemps.


**LE CŒUR À SES RAISONS**

* * *

.

.

.

Pairing : Baekyeol / Chanbaek

Disclaimer : Les petits EXO ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Merci à tout ceux qui cliqueront sur cette fiction et qui parcourront ces quelques lignes. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire à propos des EXO, soyez indulgent. Je m'excuse par avance de la présence possible de fautes, j'écris actuellement sur IPad, et celui la n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Ceux qui ont déjà un jour écris dessus comprennent ma douleur x)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, cela aide grandement les auteurs à avancer.

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chanyeol**

.

.

.

_Frustration_

_Envie_

_Retenu_

_Désir_

Tout était confu dans mon esprit, se mélangant avec un plaisir tordu. S'il y avait bien une personne sur Terre capable d'une telle prouesse, c'était bien lui. De m'infliger les pires choses sans même le savoir, sans même en prendre conscience. Mon corps entier s'électrisait, il s'échauffait jusqu'à l'insoutenable rendant les situations insupportables.

_Je ne le voulais pas._

_C'était une torture délicieuse._

_Mais c'était interdit._

Je m'interdisait de penser à lui. De voir nos corps unis et d'entendre ta voix gémir de plaisir. Mes mains se crispaient rien qu'à ses seuls souvenirs, pourtant inventer par mon esprit perdu. Devenais-je fou ? Probablement.

_Fou de toi._

Le seul être en qui je vois tout mon univers.

Byun Baekhyun. Tu es mon tout. Tu es le péché et la luxure. Tu es la pomme dans mon jardin d'Eden. La dernière étape à franchir avec de succomber.

Pourtant j'aurais du le voir venir, ce sentiment si puissant. J'aurais du me contrôler, te résister. Mais comment faire face à toi ? Sûrement qu'un jour je saurais le faire. Te dire stop et tourner le dos à mes propres démons. Mais tout me fait revenir dans ta direction.

_Tu me plais._

Ta bouille enfantine, tes lèvres pulpeuses qui ferait damner un saint. Ton regard enivrant qui plonge en moi lorsque je te parle. Tes cheveux bruns qui accueillent mes mains avec une senteur vanillé. Ta voix, unique et sensationnelle. Tu ne rend pas compte que tes cordes vocales sont une mine d'or. Ta curiosité mal placé qui m'interroge à chaque fois que je te fuis un peu plus.

_Je te désire._

Tes mimiques si adorables. Ton longues jambes fines, que je peux voir lors des entraînements de danse. Tes mains, tes bras, tes clavicules. Tes épaules sur lesquelles j'aimaient dormir quand la fatigue me prenait. Ton cou. J'aurais tant aimer plonger au moins une fois dans ton cou, le parcourir, le découvrir, laisser ma marque rougeâtre dessus. Montrer que tu m'appartiens, que tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi.

_Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi._

Seulement tu ne le vois pas. Tu ne le verra jamais. Il y a longtemps que je me suis fais la promesse. Mon cœur est fermé et j'ai jeté le clef au loin. Jamais tu ne sauras. Se serait gâcher notre amitié si précieuse. Se serait un refus catégorique de ta part, et sans le vouloir, tu me détruirais.

Car mon bonheur chaque jour est de le lever à tes côtés, ton lit à quelques mètres de moi. Sentir ta présence, entendre tes petits bruits. Même avec tes cheveux ébouriffés et tes yeux non maquillé, tu reste le même. On dit que le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Tu as mon cœur, et ma raison, quant a elle, est partit depuis bien longtemps.

_Baekhyun._

Ton prénom sonne si bien.

Je voudrais tellement que tu saches. À quel point tu m'obsède. Chaque jour un peu plus. On dit aussi que l'amour n'a pas de limite. Pour toi je n'en ai aucunes.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime tellement que ça me tue.

J'aimerais effacer tout ça. Ne plus revenir en arrière. Pouvoir t'avoir à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps. M'unir avec toi au moins une fois, pour ne pas mourir sans connaître ce péché.

Même te dire simplement "je t'aime" n'est pas assez fort pour te faire comprendre tout que je ressens à ton égard. Mes sentiments se bousculent sans cesse, me remettant en question chaque fois. Pourtant je suis Happy Virus. Le sourire du groupe. Mais personne ne sait que c'est toi qui l'alimente. Sans toi, mes lèvres resteraient closes.

Tu m'as dis un jour que tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un. Ça m'a fait mal. Je ne vais pas mentir. Mon cœur était en miette, brisé. Pourtant j'étais heureux. Oui, je suis contradictoire.

Je savais que tu ne pourrais jamais être heureux en ma présence. Alors je souhaitais que tu le sois avec quelqu'un d'autre. Une femme qui saura te combler. Peut être t'aimera-t-elle autant que je le suis. Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir.

_Un sourire envolé._

_Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même._

_Allumeras-tu mes ténèbres ?_

_Juste une dernière fois._

Tu continuais à me parler. Tous les soirs dans notre chambre il y avait nos moments à nous. J'affectionnais ces instants, seul avec toi, seul au monde. Et puis tu m'as reparlé de cette personne que tu aimais. À voir ton sourire, elle devait beaucoup te plaire. Tu l'as chérissais.

Je t'ai encouragé à aller la voir. À être heureux.

Mon cœur est brisé pourtant. Je pensais l'avoir fermé correctement.

Je pleure de ne pas t'avoir eu. Rien qu'en fois. Les larmes dévalent mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter. Sans que je puisse réfréner mes sentiments à ton égard.

_Je t'adore._

Tu me rend heureux.

_Je te désire._

Tu m'obsèdes.

_Je vie grâce à toi._

Tu fais de moi un homme bien.

_Je t'aime._

Mais tout cela ne sera à jamais assez. Je le sais, j'en ai conscience. Tu restes Baekhyun. L'être le plus captivant, le plus beau que je connaisse. Mais également, un ami, un amour, un confident, un chanteur. Un membre des EXO, tout comme moi.

A l'heure ou j'écris ses lignes, je suis seul.

J'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir à l'après. À comment me comporter en ta présence. Oublier mes sentiments me semblent être la meilleure idée. J'écris une dernière fois sur papier tout ce que je ressens pour toi avant de m'envoler.

Je brulerais cette lettre. Ces mots qui débordent de mon cœur et que tu ne devrais jamais voir.

Je t'ai aimé.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aimerais.

Quoi que je fasse. Pour toujours.

C'est ainsi que Park Chanyeol s'envolera. Il prendra un nouveau départ, dans un monde ou il pourra aimer Byun Baekhyun sans retenu.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun**

.

.

.

Le chanteur venait tout juste de terminer la lettre écrite par la main de Chanyeol. Des larmes s'étaient échappés de ses joues et glissaient lentement sur ses joues blanches. Il venait de prendre une claque énorme. Son meilleur ami l'aimait. Il souffrait de l'aimer.

Non, c'était impossible. Il l'aurait vu, il l'aurais su. Il aurait du le savoir ...

Tu étais si proche et pourtant si loin.

Baekhyun replia la lettre soigneusement et la rangea dans sa poche. Il se devait de parler avec le géant. Une discussion sérieuse ou il ne pourrait pas se cacher derrière les mots. Se rendant au salon, le jeune homme constatait que son camarade de chambre n'était pas présent. Pourtant, avec sa taille, il était facile à repérer.

- Alors ? Tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda Suho, un brin inquiet.

Il lui fit signe que non et continua sa route, à sa recherche. Kai et Sehun jouait aux jeux vidéos, Luhan accroché autour des épaules du plus jeune. DO, Lay et Xiumin affalés sur le canapé su salon, à parler de choses insignifiantes. Chen à la cuisine, rejoint par Suho. Kris et Tao qui s'étaient enfermés dans une chambre.

Ou était donc l'Happy Virus ?

Chen rejoint Baekhyun rapidement, posant une main apaisante sur sa tête.

- Je l'ai vu sortir y a dix minutes. Il a dit qu'il se cherchait à manger.

Le chanteur se mit soudainement à paniquer. Chanyeol avait dit qu'il voulait s'envoler, effacer ses sentiments pour lui. Et s'il faisait une bêtise ? Baekhyun commença à trembler de peur. Son ami était en danger.

Prenant sa veste au passage, jetant ses chaussures à ses pieds, le brun claqua la porte de l'appartement pour se retrouver à courir dans la rue dans une direction au hasard. Le magasin le plus proche n'était qu'à quelques rues. Enfin... s'il allait réellement la bas.

- Channie ! Hurlait-il en désespoir de cause.

Les quelques passants présent le regardèrent étrangement, mais il s'en fichait. Le plus important pour lui, Chanyeol. Il n'était pas la. Il n'était pas à ses côtés. La paume de sa main s'écrasa sur ses yeux, effaçant les larmes qui coulaient en abondance. Il se sentait perdu.

Si le roux n'était pas la, rien ne valait la peine d'être vécu.

- Channie, murmura-t-il doucement.

Il s'imprégna de son prénom. Il voulait le voir. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras. Crier au monde que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge.

- Bah ... Qu'es-ce que tu fiches ici Baekkie ?

Baekhyun leva ses yeux humides en direction de la voix qu'il connaissait par cœur. Malgré sa vision des plus trouble, il sauta sur la silhouette qui s'était penché sur lui. Il n'en croyait pas lui même, Chanyeol était en vie. Il était devant lui, dans ses bras, en chair et en os.

- J'avais tellement peur que tu fasses une connerie.

Il entendit le rire du rappeur.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je suis juste allé chercher à manger.

Il lui montra le sachet du magasin comme preuve, mais le brun s'en fichait éperdument. Il se détacha de lui à contre cœur, essuyant les dernières gouttes salés qui s'étalaient sur ses joues pâles.

- Je l'ai trouvé.

Chanyeol le regarda sans comprendre, penchant sa tête sur le côté. Baekhyun sortit la lettre de sa poche, la dépliant devant lui.

Il vit alors le regard apeuré de son ami. Il tremblait. Laissant son visage exprimer et dévoiler tout sa peur.

- Je crois que nous avons besoin de parler, dit-il en rangeant le papier, encore une fois dans la poche de son pantalon.

Le chanteur lui prit la main, sans le brusquer et l'amena chez eux. Ils s'isolèrent dans leurs chambres, a l'abri de toutes personnes qui pourraient les déranger. Seul Suho avait été mis au courant de leur retour, pour ne pas que les autres s'inquiètent.

Baekhyun ne pouvait pas empêcher son regard de glisser sur le corps du roux. Il semblait si terrorisé, comme s'il attendait qu'une sanction tombe à chaque instant qui passé. À la place de cela, le brun l'invita à s'assoir à ses côtés sur son lit. Il le fit sans protester.

- Merci pour ta lettre, même si, à la base je ne devais pas la voir. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle m'a fait pleurer et rempli de joie. J'ai d'ailleurs laisser des traces de mes larmes dessus, excuse moi. Enfin bon ... Tu te doutes bien que nous devions en parler. Donc comptais-tu réellement la bruler et oublier les sentiments que tu as pour moi ?

Chanyeol opina, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je trouve ça dommage. Tu semblais si sincère. Tes mots m'ont réchauffé le cœur, moi qui croyais ne jamais pouvoir atteindre le tiens. Tu sais ... Je t'avais parlé de la personne que j'aimais. Moi non plus, je n'osais pas aller la voir. Même si tu m'avais encouragé à le faire. Je crois que tu dois savoir la vérité à ton tour.

Baekhyun prit la main du rappeur avec douceur.

- Moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de toi Channie. Je t'aime à un point que tu n'imaginerais même pas. Tu ne sais pas comment cette lettre était un cadeau pour moi. J'espérais si fort qu'on jour tu connaîtrais mes sentiments. Mais j'avais si peur. Mais à présent tout est différent. Je peux te l'avouer bien en face. Chanyeol, je t'aime, alors je t'en supplie aime moi a ton tour.

Le roux n'avait rien dit, se laissant bercer par la voix et par les mots de Baekhyun. Ses larmes avaient commencé à couler et il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas se réveiller.

- Si c'est un rêve, c'est vraiment le plus beau que j'ai fais jusque la, chuchottait-il.

Il voulait s'imprégner de chaques secondes, ne sachant pas jusqu'au quand il pourrait en profiter. Ses doigts montèrent le long du bras du brun, glissant sur sa peau nu et lui arrachant un frisson. Il toucha ses épaules, les caressant avec douceur. Sa mâchoire, ses joues, ses tempes, sa bouche. Son pouce passa sur ses lèvres. Bon sang, tout ça semblait si réel.

- Chanyeol ...

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux à l'entente de son prénom. Baekhyun était bien la devant lui, des larmes quittant ses magnifiques yeux.

- Je suis la. Je suis bien la.

Le brun avança un peu, de sorte à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du rappeur. Il colla son front en sien, profitant simplement du faite d'être ensemble.

Finalement c'est Chanyeol qui brisa le contact, levant les yeux en direction de celui qu'il aimait.

- Je t'aime.

Baekhyun se rapprocha et scella ses lèvres avec celles du roux. Un baiser plein de promesses, d'avenirs, de douceur. Un baiser rempli d'amour.

_Si le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Tu as mon cœur et ma raison s'est envolée il y a bien longtemps. _

.

.

.


End file.
